PJ Masks: Moments after Missions Season 3
by Magical20
Summary: These are some moments that I have in mind for season 3.
1. Moon Madness

** Hey, everyone. Sorry I haven't been updating on the site recently, but I'm back with a new story, and this is PJ Masks Moments after Missions Season 3. Yep. That's right. I'm doing season 3 moments. I'm still going to do season 2 moments, and I'm still working on my PJ Masks/Incredibles crossover, which I promise I'll update eventually.**

** Now, we're going to start this off with the season premier, "Moon Madness". Yes. Now, I have to say, for a preschooler's show, this season premier was lit. The fact that this season started off with a half-hour special was awesome, and the way it was executed was pretty good, too. For this one, I wanted to touch on Catboy's feelings about his decision to split the team up, and I think that Gekko, Owlette, and PJ Robot were all thinking the same thing I was thinking, and what everybody else was thinking when Catboy was beating himself up over this.**

** Also; today is my 24****th**** birthday. I thought I might let you guys know. I know that it's pretty risky to bring this up, but I'll do it anyway.**

** Now, let's get on with this chapter/moment.**

** Disclaimer- I don't own PJ Masks. It belongs to Entertainment One and Disney Junior.**

1st Moment after Mission: Moon Madness

It was nighttime in the city, and the PJ Masks have recently returned to the city from the moon, where they let Luna Girl and Mothzuki go, and returned all of the stolen stuff back to where they belong, including the museum. Although everything seemed to be going well, Catboy was still upset with himself about the decision he made to stay on Earth to protect everything Luna was stealing, and letting his friends head to the moon without him, which led to them getting captured, imprisoned, and drained of their powers. Once the Masks returned to HQ, Owlette and Gekko could tell that it was still bothering him.

"That's the last of everything Luna Girl stole," said Owlette. "I'm glad that's over."

"Me, too. I still can't believe she managed to take the museum from Earth to the moon," said Gekko. "This was one of our toughest missions ever."

"Yeah. And, it was a lot harder because, I chose for us to split up," said Catboy. "I never should've made that decision."

"Listen, Catboy, Luna capturing us on the moon, and stealing our powers wasn't your fault," Gekko said reassuringly.

"It wasn't?" Catboy said, surprised.

"Of course not," said Owlette. "We didn't anticipate Luna being able to steal our powers from us, and she thought that all three of us were going to the moon to stop her, but it was only Gekko and I. And, you used us splitting up to your advantage."

"Hey. You're right. I did," Catboy said in realization. "Luna couldn't have known we were going to split up."

"Just like how we couldn't have known Luna had the ability to steal our powers," said Gekko. "And, if you did come with us to the moon, she would've taken your powers too, and we probably would've lost."

"Only probably, because we would've relied on PJ Robot to find a way to save us," said Catboy.

PJ Robot made some happy noises, showing his agreement.

"That's true," said Owlette. "But the point is, Catboy, you made the right decision for us to split up. There's probably going to be more missions with tough decisions like that to be made, so don't be afraid to say 'This is going to be tough, so one of us should go alone'."

"I guess you're right," said Catboy. "Thanks, guys. Let's go home."

The Masks head for the HQ exit. "Goodnight, PJ Robot," said Gekko."

PJ Robot makes some noises, wishing them goodnight.

Moment after Mission: Ended.

** Well, that's it for this one. I think that we can all agree that Catboy didn't do anything wrong in this episode, aside from waiting for a traffic light to give him the green light so he could go, but it's a good thing he's fast, and it's a good thing their space suits got upgraded for their powers to work the same way in space as they do on Earth.**

** Also; this episode foreshadowed some upcoming events that would happen later this season, most notably with the Moon Crystal still being intact on the moon, and the thing with Mothzuki that happened in "Moth on the Moon". The show does a pretty good job at foreshadowing, even though it's pretty obvious.**

** By the way; I wonder if the producers watched an old Godzilla cartoon where they used two versions of Godzilla? One was called Godzuki, and the other was called Godzilla. So, I wonder if they used the name Godzuki as inspiration for the name Mothzuki.**

** Anyway; let me know what you all thought of this chapter/moment. I'll be back eventually. See you all later.**


	2. Zen

** Hey, everyone. I'm bringing another chapter/moment for PJ Masks: Moments after Missions season 3. This one is for the episode "Armadylan Zen". For this one, I wanted to touch on what was going on between Catboy and Armadylan, and how Catboy was trying to help Armadylan stay calm when he was having a hard time not getting stressed out. So, I wanted to touch on that double standard, and what was going on in his head. I also wanted to touch on the false hope that Catboy was having.**

** Let's get on with this.**

** Disclaimer- I don't own PJ Masks. It belongs to Entertainment One and Disney Junior.**

2nd Moment after Mission: Zen

It was nighttime, and the PJ Masks and Armadylan were at the playground finishing up their meditation.

"It feels good to be so calm right now," said Armadylan. "How are you guys feeling?"

"We feel pretty good," said Owlette.

"How about you, Catboy?" asked Armadylan. "You seemed a bit worked up back on the mountain, and during this mission."

"Well, yeah," said Catboy. "I've been trying to keep you calm when, I haven't been so calm myself. Also; that page in the book about climbing the top of the mountain, it was talking about climbing the mountain inside of yourself."

"So, you didn't tell me the whole truth?" Armadylan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No. I didn't turn the page to see what else there was, and I just assumed that Mystery Mountain was going to help you. But, we've been there so many times, I wasn't just making a fool out of you, I made a fool out of myself, too. I should've known better, but I didn't. Sorry, big guy. I wanted to have someone to teach something to, but I ended up being a lousy teacher."

"It's okay. You may have messed up some things here and there, but you were just trying to help, and you did… in the end, at least."

"Yeah. Don't beat yourself up, Catboy," said Gekko.

"I'm actually glad that you were my teacher and that I was your pupil because, you helped inspire me to find peace within myself. So, it all wasn't completely untrue."

"I guess, I did," said Catboy.

"Well, I'll see you guys later."

And, with that said; Armadylan rolled into a ball, and rolled out of there.

"We should get going, too," said Owlette.

The PJ Masks get into the Cat-Car, and head for HQ.

Moment after Mission: Ended.

**So, that was the second moment after a mission. Sorry if this didn't seem like much. I know I always say stuff like that whenever I put up a new chapter/moment, but I just worry if it doesn't seem like enough for you guys. But, this is as much as I could come up with. I wanted to touch on the fact that Catboy wasn't completely honest with Armadylan, or himself, and how that was affecting the mission.**

** I also want to bring up that Armadylan might not be everyone's favorite this season, but this episode shows that he at least has some self-awareness when it comes to his temper. It'll take him a while for him to fully become a hero, and a possible member of the PJ Masks though.**

** Ok. Leave your reviews for this one, and I'll be back later. Bye, guys.**


	3. Dogs

** Hey, guys. I'm bringing another chapter/moment for season 3, and this is for the episode "Way of the Wolfy". Now, I thought that this episode was pretty cute, with the dog, Ruffles, becoming a part of the story. For this, I wanted to touch on Catboy's prejudiced view on dogs, and how all that changed.**

** Also; shout out to all readers who are Jewish. Happy Hanukah.**

** Let's get this started.**

** Disclaimer- PJ Masks doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Disney Junior and Entertainment One.**

3rd Moment after Mission: Dogs

It was nighttime, and the PJ Masks were walking in the park with Ruffles the dog after Luna Girl's defeat.

"I can't believe you decided to work with Ruffles to save us, Catboy," said Owlette.

"Me, neither," said Catboy, who leaned down to pet Ruffles. "Sorry I wasn't all that nice to you, Ruffles. Thanks to you, I learned that not all dogs are bad, especially not as bad as the Wolfies, and I know you didn't mean to mess up my game earlier before. You just wanted to play. Can you and I still be friends?"

Ruffles licks his face in response, making Catboy laugh.

"That tickles."

"I think that means, he forgives you, Catboy," said Gekko.

"I think he really likes you," said Owlette.

"Aww… I like you too, Ruffles," said Catboy, who was scratching Ruffles' ears.

Ruffles laid down on his back, and showed his belly to them.

"You want a belly rub, boy? Well, here you go."

Catboy gives Ruffles his belly rub.

"You deserve this belly rub for being such a good boy. Yes, you do." He turns to his friends. "You were right, Owlette. Dogs are smart. Ruffles saw that we needed help, and he gave me an awesome idea."

"And, that awesome idea saved us," said Gekko. "Looks like cats and dogs can get along."

"Yeah." Catboy stopped giving belly rubs. "We've got to go now, boy. But, we'll see you in the daytime. Ok?"

Ruffles gives two happy barks, and runs off.

"See you later, Ruffles," said Gekko.

"We should head back to HQ," said Owlette

The Masks jump into the Cat-Car, and drive off.

** That was my chapter/moment for "Way of the Wolfy". I know I say this a lot, but I'm sorry if that wasn't much. I was thinking about how Catboy might've felt bad about some the feelings he had towards dogs before he decided to work with Ruffles, and about how he was complaining about dogs most of the mission. As a pet owner who has owned cats and a dog, I can say for certain that cats and dogs can get along, and/or even coexist.**

** Anyway; leave your thoughts of this one in your reviews. I'll be back later. Bye.**


	4. Glowy Moths

** Hey, guys. I'm bringing you all another chapter/moment for season 3, and this one's for "Glowy Moths". For this one, I wanted to touch Owlette letting her desire for revenge cloud her judgement again, and it was to the point where she was willing to work with Luna Girl to get back at Romeo for his comments.**

** Let's get started.**

** Disclaimer- PJ Masks belongs to Disney Junior and Entertainment One. Not me.**

4th Moment after Mission: Glowy Moths

It was nighttime, and the PJ Masks were driving around the city in the Cat-Car after defeating Romeo, while PJ Robot was following them in the Owl-Glider. During the drive, Owlette was still feeling bad about what she did that made Romeo become more dangerous, and she also felt stupid because, she forgot that two wrongs don't make a right, something she learned a while back.

"Boy, tonight was pretty crazy," said Gekko.

"Yeah. Romeo with those bugs was really dangerous," said Catboy.

"And, he was even more dangerous because of me," said Owlette. "I'm sorry I let Romeo get to me, and I'm sorry I got you frozen, Catboy. This was worse than that time when I tried to get back at Night Ninja. At least, he didn't mean to ruin something I loved."

"It's okay, Owlette," said Catboy. "We don't always remember things that we learned. I've been impulsive and controlling on more than one mission."

"And, my confidence isn't always the highest, and I can sometimes have a one-track mind," said Gekko.

"Well, I'm glad that you guys can relate, in a way," said Owlette.

"I still can't believe you decided to work with Luna to get back at Romeo," said Gekko. "I thought that you two didn't like each other."

"Well, she was just as angry as I was when Romeo bugged her board, so we shared a little something."

"I'm just glad that she worked with us, and you two weren't arguing," said Catboy.

"And, I'm that this is over," said Owlette.

They continued their drive towards their HQ.

Moment after Mission: Ended.

**That is it. I came up with as much as I could for this. I touched on Owlette's feelings of guilt for unintentionally getting her friends hurt, and I wanted to compare this situation to when she tried to get back at Night Ninja since both are situations about revenge.**

** Also; I've been getting back into anime for a bit. I've been catching up on Attack on Titan and Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex, I just started watching Code Geass, and I want watch Demon Slayer and Cowboy Bebop. I know that this is random, but I thought that I should share it with you guys because, I might be out for a while, and if any of you are anime fans, you know how intoxicating it can be.**

** Anyway; leave your reviews on this, and be back later. See ya.**


End file.
